


The Best Way to Celebrate

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [180]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Lydia’s going to kill us,” Stiles said breathlessly.Derek hummed against his neck, where he was busy sucking a hickey that felt like it was the size of Stiles’s fist. “Don’t care.”





	The Best Way to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to get out a ficlet for New Year's Eve. XD Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/169173632750/the-best-way-to-celebrate)

"Lydia's going to kill us," Stiles said breathlessly. 

Derek hummed against his neck, where he was busy sucking a hickey that felt like it was the size of Stiles's fist. "Don't care." 

Stiles arched his neck to give Derek better access and scrabbled to undo his belt. "Really. She told me she'd— _ohfuck_ —stab me with a stiletto if— _fuck_ , Derek—if we had sex in her bedroom." 

Derek moved from Stiles's neck to his ear, nibbling at the spot that always made Stiles go weak in the knees. "This isn't her bedroom." 

Stiles craned his head around, trying to look, but he couldn't see anything through the dark. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive. Doesn't smell like her." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm amazed your freaky werewolf nose can smell _anything else_ right now." 

Derek kissed him so hard Stiles saw stars. "I have many talents."  


Stiles grabbed the edge of Derek's shirt and yanked it out of his pants. "Hell _yeah_ , you do." 

Derek laughed and ran his hand over Stiles's fly. "Want me to be putting them to good use?" 

Stiles shuddered and hooked his fingers through Derek's belt loops to pull him closer. "I told you, I want one of us to be balls-deep inside the other at midnight, because there is literally no other way I want to welcome the new year than with sex with you. Because I love you and I really, _really_ want to spend all of next year showing you that."

Derek pressed his face into Stiles's neck, not kissing him or anything, just resting there and breathing. Stiles brought a hand up to scratch through Derek's hair and down his nape. At the beginning of their relationship, he might have worried when Derek went nonverbal. Now, he knew Derek just needed a moment to collect himself, to breathe in the scent of both of them together. 

"You already show me," Derek said. "All the time, every day." 

"Then I want to _keep_ showing you," Stiles said. "What, like I have to give up my resolution for last year just because it's a new year?" 

Derek chuckled, his breath warm against Stiles's neck. "I love you, too. And if I have the rest of my life to show you, it's not going to be enough." 

Stiles's heart stuttered in his chest. "Well, we should start showing each other _now_ , then. Try to get a head start." 

"Mmm." Derek nuzzled his neck and kissed the hickey he'd been working at earlier. "Best way to spend New Year's Eve." 

"Definitely," Stiles said, and dragged him up into another, deeper kiss. 

(As promised, Stiles was indeed balls-deep in Derek when the clock hit midnight. It was easily the best way he’d ever greeted the new year.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
